ｌｅｔ'ｓ ｐｌａｙ ａ ｇａｍｅ
by Bloodied Crystals
Summary: "If you leave now, you lose everything." {Spoilers; kinda vague but just in case! Rated T for language & death threats}
1. Chapter 1

**I ha ven't been on at all I'm sorry ahhh**

**Demons is a lost cause also idk I think I won't be continuing with it?**

**Also my friend who is collaborating with me on Children of the Triforce, she's in Hawaii for vacation.**

**So.**

**I just di d a short drabble thing bc I was bored and**

**I really like Super Dangan Ronpa 2 a lot haa**

**Major end-game spoilers? Just anything after chapter 2.**

**xx**

"If you leave now, you lose everything."

Turning to the voice, saffron optics widened in sheer terror, and confusion.

Amber met darkness; an azure which haunted him since despair had begun.

"I'll _kill her_."

And then he saw the gun, his gun, placed against silver hair.

Time seemed to stop, breath along with it.

The blond woman had a Cheshire grin, finger at the trigger.

His hands shook, any remaining strength vanishing.

Well he had been doing, when the fight begun, when the other hadn't been involved.

But then she gained the upper hand.

It was mere coincidence the crimson eyed had been walking past that alleyway.

Or, perhaps it wasn't.

All he knew, now, was she was under a gun; his gun.

If he hadn't stopped for that second, hadn't been loud enough to hear…

She would have kept walking.

"-No… _No_."

Words finally came, though only one;

_no_.

His fault. It was his fault.

Now…

One of them would die.

His choice.

"I take it you want to play _hero_ huh? Become the strong man you always wanted to be. Save the damsel in distress. But it isn't happening. Sorry! ...Except I'm not, haha! Whoops! -Listen, to make it even _more_ despair inducing; let's play a game! You win, she's set free and you can go home. I'll even leave you alone! But if_ I_ win…

Well you get the picture;

I get to _kill you both_!"

-Or not.

Really, it hadn't been his choice from the start.

As soon as he came upon the alley…

As soon as he saw the despair…

It was over.

He couldn't speak.

Everything…

Was blank.

"...Y-you… you bitch…

I… don't have a choice, do I?"

A laugh.

Or, more of a giggle.

"Of _course_ not! That wouldn't be any fun."

Then it began.

The real terror.

The real darkness.

**xx**

**See you later! **

**Might make a real fic of this, idk really.**

_**~Crystal**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ookay I'm bored so I'm making this into an actual story?**

**It's gunna be short though haha. I don't really? Like this writing style very much**

**It's kinda hard to write this way so**

**oH WELL**

**Enjoy! Remember to R&R!**

**xx**

It was to be an ordinary day, one might say, though this proved to be untrue very quick.

Just a walk it was; just a break of a busy schedule to clear his mind.

Until the despair caught him.

And then she came looking; he'd been gone for far too long.

She shouldn't have gone.

It was his fault.

But the shadows would have reached them eventually.

It was only a matter of time.

And now,

now the silver-haired was paying the price of his _carelessness_.

This game…

An impossible win, no doubt.

Otherwise, how would it be despair inducing?

Now…

Now, there wasn't a choice.

It was time to play the game.

It was time to play in the hands of the darkness; of despair.

He would lose.

And he knew that.

So, he couldn't afford to make a single mistake.

Or they _would_ die.

"-_Fine_."

Another grin, much resemblance to that of the Cheshire himself.

And a taunting giggle, as if to remind him of the fact; he couldn't win.

"Didn't I _just say_ you had no choice? Jeez, you better start listening! It could _cost_ you one day. Hahaha!"

A pause.

And then,

"Oh, right.

You need to know the _rules_, right? Well, it's simple.

_Don't die_."

Visage displayed confusion - just what did she mean?

That could be _anything_, though…

Did the blond plan on attacking him once again?

That…

Doesn't seem right.

It wasn't very…

Despairful.

No, what she had planned was much, much worse.

And by far, the _most_ despair inducing game to be thought of.

All queries were quelled; thoughts and mind turning to blank as the game began.

The azure eyed seemed to disappear completely; shadows overtaking her. And she was gone.

Then, his gun, at his feet.

Picking it up, it was then he noticed.

Scarlet optics met saffron, though something was off.

Crimson had been dulled significantly, a certain haze surrounding the woman facing him.

And she unsheathed her sword,

only to direct it at _him_.

**xx**

**Updates won't be daily, this was pure chance vuv**

**I will try to get them up really quickly bc I don't wanna spend too much time on this**

**I have other things to work on s o**

**Might upload all the chapters on DA and just have it as a one-shot?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Al so wha t a de spair inducing game w ow ha h im not sorry c: **

_**~Crystal**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Laffs I completely forgot this was a thing**

**whOOPS**

**well here u r this is rly short sorr y**

**xx**

Heart seemed to stop, along with time.

_No…_

Though a different protest this time.

One of terror; of fear of _death…_

But more fear of just what'd happen after.

For the crazed blond had seemingly disappeared…

And he _knew_ he couldn't stop the one facing him now.

For he could never shoot at her.

No…

A despair inducing game, quite.

"O-oi! Snap out of it… Peko!"

Albeit his words affected her none.

Scarlet optics only narrowed in response, all life gone.

And along with it every last trace of his former friend.

Saffron oculars only reflected _terror_, and…

concern.

She was trapped within despair.

And he couldn't do _anything_.

Except run.

...But he couldn't. Not from her. She was _faster_. A trained _weapon_.

_So, what?_

Did he accept defeat?

Did he lay down and _die_?

He couldn't ever let the azure eyed win.

Not at a game such as this.

So when the silver haired _did_ advance,

he didn't _run_.

Instead, he put finger to the trigger,

and aimed the gun at her.

**xx**

**Ooo man idk,,,,,**

**that's kinda rude i would never want a gun pointed at mE,,,,,**

**yur welc 4 all th vuv**

**so yEAH I'll be better about upd8ing things ahah**

**also! working on the Ib fanfic rn so it might be up soon? who knows**

_**~Crystal**_


End file.
